Soap Opera Land
by pinkpower
Summary: “How about you look me in the eye and saw that, Cutie?” Brick suggested, pressing Blossom’s back against her locker. “Tell me that there isn’t anything going on between us.” BrickxBlossom oneshot. WARNING: Very sucky! I'll understand if you don't like it


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

**I was in a crappy mood when I started writing this. That, and I was also watching some random soap opera. So this fic is only described as icky.**

Shoulders collided briefly in the crowded hallways of Pokey Oaks High School. Red eyes glared at pink ones intensively, as a ghost of smile met the boy's lips. He was obviously amused by the sight of an angry Blossom, who had just let her books fall to the ground in front of her. Brick watched as porcelain flesh turned crimson with anger, as if she was already fuming over a different topic. Blossom huffed, tapping her foot against the floor.

"Watch where you're going," Blossom snarled, clearly not in the mood for putting her sweet mask today.

"Hmm, I like 'em feisty," Brick smirked, as people continued to pass around them.

"Jerk," she muttered under her breath, glaring at him. Blossom shook her head at him, fighting a smile.

"What's wrong, boo?" He asked, moving to collect her belongings and handing them to her.

"Ew, do _not_ call me that." Blossom said in disgust.

"Then, what shall I call you?" Brick questioned in his normal smug tone. "Cupcake? Lover? Which do you prefer?"

"How about my name, you know, let's just for kicks? That would be a lovely change." Blossom rolled her pink eyes at him.

"I could, but you see, Pinky, there's no real pizzazz in it." He remarked, removing his gaze from Blossom's petite figure to another girl who was walking by, flirtatiously smiling at him. "Hey there, Claire, you're lookin' fine today."

"I know," she giggled, passing by.

Blossom smiled, annoyed by her counterpart's constant flirting. He could hardly maintain ten seconds worth of conversation without eyeing something with a skirt and breasts. It was particularly annoying trait that she disliked most about him. She was, however, accustomed to this by now. They always started and ended their days in some argument, and Brick would always follow some girl out the door. Really, Blossom hated watching him walk away each day with a girl he hardly knew, and not because she felt jealous or anything. She just felt sorry for the girl.

"Could you be any more of pig?" Blossom accused, brushing pass him.

Instead of following Claire like he normally would have, Brick trailed behind Blossom. "I am not pig!"

She turned to her locker, and quickly did the combination. "Yes, you are. Go away."

"Aw, Blossy, are you jealous?" He inquired teasingly, talking to her as if she were merely some three-year old.

"Of some poor, unfortunate female who has to endure a dreadful night of giving up her virginity to you, and in return you break her heart? Not really." Blossom shot back, shoving her books into her locker and slamming it shut.

"I'm a virgin, thank you very much. Truth be told, I never stuck around long enough." He said, seemingly affronted by Blossom's accusations. "But you know what? I'll take that as a compliment. If I'm a ladies' man, that means I'm attractive, even by your standards."

She laughed scornfully, "In your dreams, worm."

"Every night, Red." Brick leaned against the locker, grinning at the girl in front of him. "We should really do something about this, though."

"What?" Blossom questioned, figuring she would come to regret her decision to indulge him.

"Our constant quarrels, the way we always glare at each other in the halls, the way you get jealous when I talk to random girls, and how—out of all your foes—you hit me the hardest, yet I always try to spare you the agony of my own blows. Isn't obvious, Sexy, that you and I are deeply in love?" Brick explained, chuckling.

Blossom scrunched up her face, repulsed by his notion. "What are you smoking?"

"I'm being serious. C'mon, you can't deny it. It's there, Blossom."

"Oh, really? And when did figure this out?" She asked, looking around. It appeared as if she and Brick were the only ones left in the hallway. On the one hand, Blossom could commit murder without anybody noticing. On the other hand, she could very well find herself falling in love with Brick in their moment of privacy . . . if she hasn't already.

"Awhile ago, actually," Brick's tone began gently, as though he were confessing the ultimate sin. "I don't know. I saw that jerk, Dexter, talking to you as if you two were old buddies or something. You twisted your hair around her fingers, and you blushed. I felt like somebody had just punched me in the gut."

Blossom couldn't hide her smile any longer, giggling at Brick's admission. "It appears that you are the one who is jealous, Brick, not me. Unlike you, I just pity your next girl."

"Gawd, you're such a bitch." He spat, a little amused, "But I suppose it's because you think I'm the type of guy who enjoys breaking unsuspecting hearts, huh? Well, I hate to break it to you, Sweet Pie, but I'm not."

"That's fair," she replied softly. "But that still doesn't mean we're in love with each other. Gross."

"Pray tell me why is it you're so dead-set on not falling in love with me?" Brick questioned, relieving his weight from the locker.

Blossom shrugged. "It's not you exactly; it's just the idea in general. People bribe each other with flowers and candy in order to gain love, but they only admit it on holidays."

"Fine, I'll never give you a present and say I love you." Brick said. "Then will you date me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I refuse to be yet another girl that falls head over heels with infamous Brick Jojo." Blossom replied, looking to the ground. "Besides, I don't even like you."

"How about you look me in the eye and saw that, Cutie?" Brick suggested, pressing Blossom's back against her locker. "Tell me that there isn't anything going on between us."

"Honestly, what fantasy world are you leaving in?"

"I just want to hear you say it?"

"Back up, Romeo," Blossom demanded, resting her hand on Brick's left shoulder, and pushed him back. "Just because I'm physically attracted to you, doesn't mean I'm ready to jump into a relationship with a Rowdyruff. Do you know how risky that is?"

"I do, but taking chances is the best kind of aphrodisiac." Brick raised a suggestive brow.

"See? That's what I mean. The last thing I want to be is your newest disposable toy. I am not some worthless object that will be tossed aside!" Blossom screamed in his face.

"Take it down a notch, Blossom. You're drifting off in Soap Opera Land, and quite frankly, I'd rather not overcomplicate things. Look, it was a joke. You know you mean more to me than that. I want to be genuine with you, but you're making it really difficult. You keep shooting me down here," Brick retorted.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to be involved in some teenage infatuation and have it turn into something only to have it blow up in my face." Blossom confessed. "Especially since you and I share some connection. You're right, I do feel it, but I would rather I didn't."

"Too bad." Brick acted, strictly on impulse, took Blossom into his arms, and let his lips quickly brush over hers. Blossom could only stare him in shock at after that. "You can't be so pragmatic about everything, Blossom."

"Oh, yes I can," she whispered in reply, still in his arms.

"Would you really deny your heart this?" Brick asked.

"Yes," she answered just a little too quickly, "because I don't want to fall in love with you, Brick, and you—it's just that I'm not interested in letting you, or anyone, hurt me."

Brick rolled his eyes. "You know, you're going to look pretty dumb when we're telling our future kids this."

Blossom giggled a little, rubbing her hand against his face as if she were slapping him. "Shut up."

"How about we compromise? One date?"

"Don't you ever give up?!" Blossom asked, sighing. "I make my big, dramatic monologues and for what? Nothing!"

"Next time, you can just skip the monologues and give in sooner." Brick playfully suggested.

"Whatever," Blossom replied. "I could have flees all over me and you still would pursue me. Since when did you become such a romantic?"

"So . . . Is that a yes?" Brick questioned.

"Yes, Brick. That's a yes. I would love to go out with you."


End file.
